Marissonshipping One shots
by sakurawolf23
Summary: This is a collection of Marisson shipping one shots, voted by you, the readers! I post polls every Monday on what to write on Google and my user is Fangette. Remember to vote!
1. Chapter 1

So here is another Marissonshipping fanfic, hope you enjoy!

Alain's Pov.

I run after Mairin, her running towards a strange red and black bird. What did Steven call it, oh, yeah, a Yveltal. The Pokemon seemed to be hurt, but something told me that its not, that its not hurt and just playing as if it was. I run after Mairin, trying to coax her back but her always eight steps ahead of me.

''Mairin, come back. Its danderous!'' I call after her. She looks over her shoulder but continues to got to the crimson pokemon.

''But, Alain, its hurt!'' Mairin says, coming to stop in front of it. I curse silently, wishing for a moment that Mairin wasnt as caring as she usually is right now. I stop when I remember something that Steven had told me about the pokemon.

Flashback*

 _''Hey Steven, do you know if there are any legendaries near here or supposedly near here?'' Mairin asks, before me and her go out to find some more mega stones._

 _Steven points to a monitor on the wall, it showing a mauve and ebony pokemon. I looked at it with slight intrest, while Mairin looked curioulsy._

 _''This is a legendary Pokemon named, Yveltal. Its a Pokemon that is said that is the exact opposite of the Pokemon Xerneas.'' Steven says, showing an image besides the other of a blue, multicolored Pokemon._

 _''How are they opposite?'' Mairin asks._

 _''Well, while Xerneas give life, Yveltal..takes it. He has the power to take your life energy away all at once.'' Steven says, closing the monitor._

Flashback over

My eyes widen as I remember the last part. I look up to see Mairin just about to touch it.

''Marin, no, don't!'' I yell, but it was too late. The pokemon suddenly flew up and shot what looked like a beam at her. Mairin screamed and then fell to the ground. The Pokemon then flew off, roaring as it did so. I run to Mairin's body and put it into my lap. Her breathing is short and ragged.

''Mairin, Mairin, speak to me, are you okay?'' I ask, already dreading the answer. Mairin looks up at me weakly and opens her mouth to say something before her head lolls back to the side and her breathing stops all together.

''Mairin, MAIRIN!'' I yell, my eyes becoming filled with tears as I gently try to shake the red haired girl awake. She didn't budge. ''No, Mairin.'' I sobbed as tears streamed down my eyes.

Just then I wake up, sitting straight up in my sleeping bag, tears still streaming down my face _. 'A dream, it was just a dream.'_ I think as I let go of a breath that I didnt realize that I was holding.

''Alain?'' a voice says. I look up to see Mairn looking at me, her eyes filled with concern and sleepiness. Immeadiatly the dream came back into my head as I remembered the lifeless Mairin, so I reached out and pulled her into a sudden hug, crying into her shoulder.

''Alain, are you okay?'' Mairin asks, her voice slightly muffled from being pressed into my chest. I pulled back and looked at her.

''Yeah, I am okay now. Just a nightmare'' I said, giving her a shaky smile. Mairin smiled too and hugged me, I hugged back, preferring this Mairin then the dream one.

Hey people its me! So sorry that I had not been posting in a long while, I was sick, you know, and then there were exams and stuff, but hey at least I am here now, right?

Dont forget to comment! ^_^ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Alain looks sideways at the red haired girl, named Mairin, as they walked through a forest path. The reason why he was looking at her was because the usually talkative girl was in a dead silence and she had been that way ever since they had woken up this morning.

At first he really didn't mind the first hour of silence, but then one hour turned into two, two into three, three into five hours. It wasn't like Mairin acted that different. She smiled at him when he said good morning, she still petted Chespie and Charizard as she left out of their room at the PokeCenter, and she still had a small skip in her step as she walked alongside him. The only difference was that she wasn't talking and that fact alone was now starting to make him feel uneasy.

"We will be getting back to the Pokecenter shortly." Alain says in an attempt to get her to start talking. She only nodded and kept on walking. Alain then steps in front of her and faces her, making Mairin stop walking and look up at him curiously.

"Why are you not talking?" Alain asks, looking down at her. She only shrugged her shoulders and tried to walk around him. Alain steps in front of her, once again blocking her way.

"Come on Mairin. You haven't said a single thing all day today, which for you is highly unusual. So I ask again, why are you not talking?" he asks, his voice softening a bit. Mairin looks up at him and smiles sheepishly.

"Well, I kinda decided not to talk today...well since...I kinda thought that I was annoying you with all my constant questioning and talking." Mairin says, playing with her fingers. Alain sighs and puts a hand on her head.

"Yes, while it is that I enjoy silence sometimes, I also enjoy your talking more." Alain says, patting Mairin on the head before stepping out of her way. Mairin thought about it and looks at him, smiling.

"Oh good, because there is actually a lot of things that I wanted to talk about or ask today." Mairin says, getting into a long dialogue on how mega Altaria looks like a giant cloud and that Altaria and Swablu must have something to do with the clouds, and Alain wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alain, where are we going?'' Mairin asks, walking alongside him. Alain glances at her and then looks back in front of him before answering.

"We are going to a cave not far from here that supposedly have Altarianite, a mega stone for Altaria, in it.'' Alain says, pointing ahead of him. Mairin looks where he pointed at and nods before she starts softly humming a tune. Alain glances at her again and looks back, smiling. At first when she started following him, he only thought of her as a person who would slow him down. Now he thought of her as a close friend and a person who would often remind him that he is a human being, and being that, that sometimes they need to have fun and to smile more often.

''How far away is the cave now, Alain?'' Mairin asks, pausing in the song that she was humming. Alain takes out his hologram map and looks at it before putting back up again.

''We are two miles away from the cave now.'' he says, brushing a stray hair from his face. Mairin nodded, and clapped her hands excitedly.

'Great! That means that we are almost there and I get to see what the mega stone for Altaria looks like.'' Mairin says happily, smiling up at him. Alain gave a small smile back before focusing on the task at hand. Mairin wanting to get there now, decided to skip ahead. Which in turn caused her to trip over a root in the middle of the path. Mairin sat up, brushing dirt of her arms and shirt. Alain rushed over to her and held out a hand to help her up.

''Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?'' Alain asks her. Mairin shook her head and grabbed Alain's hand to get up.

''Thank you and no, I didn't hurt myself. It was just a small trip after all.'' Mairin says as she brushes leaves and dirt from her shorts. Alain brushes some dirt of her back and once satisfied with that he got back up.

''Okay if you're fine then let's continue on to the cave.'' Alain says, handing Mairin back her hat.

They walked for a mile until they saw the cave over in the distance, past a hill. Mairin eyes immediately shone with excitement as they neared it.

''Look Alain, there it is!'' Mairin joyfully says as she runs towards the cave not watching where she was going and tripped over a rock that was embedded in the ground. Mairin gave an exclaim of surprise as she suddenly lost her balance.

''Mairin!'' Alain exclaimed as he reached for her hand in order to keep her from tumbling, but instead got pulled in with her and they rolled down the hill, stopping a couple of yards away from the cave. Mairin opened her eyes and looked up to see Alain's eyes staring back down at her, their noses almost touching. Alain quickly got from atop of her and mumbled an apology, holding his hand out to help her up.

''Thank you Alain.'' Mairin says, a blush settling on her face that almost matched Alain's. ''But, hey, look, there is the cave.'' Mairin says, trying to get over the awkwardness that was floating in the air. Alain only nods and hmms a response back. But what Alain wouldn't say is that he didn't mind being that close to her, but little did he know, neither would Mairin.

Well people here are your next chapter of Marissonshipping one shots, and if you hadn't already followed me on Google+ under the username Fangette, until then see you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Mairin walks from room to room looking for Alain. She had just given Chespie some food and now she wanted to see what Alain was doing, but the thing was she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked in the training rooms, the Pokémon sanctuary where they have a man-made forest that holds all sorts of Pokémon; she even had Steven check the boy's room for her.

She sighed and was about to give up, when she heard a small noise coming from Alain's room as she passed it in the hallway. Of course! She should've checked Alain's room, but she never bothered thinking about it since he rarely be in there in the first place. He usually goes in there to sleep at night or to get some of his stuff out of there.

Backing up, Mairin stopped in front of Alain's door, which was cracked a bit and very carefully enters his room, being mindful of the creaky floorboard in front of his door. She looks to the left of the room and sees a bed, and on the bed is Alain who is fast asleep and has an arm slung over his face.

'Oh, he must've come in here to take a nap!' Mairin thinks to herself. She had found Alain, but now she was bored and plus she wanted to ask Alain something.

"I wonder…" Mairin says quietly to herself. She walked carefully to where Alain was laying and made sure he was actually sleeping climbing on his chest and looking down at his face. Alain makes a noise half between surprise and the other half out of sleepiness before finally opening his eyes. Mairin watched as his face turns from surprise to faint recognition.

"Hey, Alain." Mairin says, smiling. Alain slowly sat up, which in turn makes Mairin tumble off of him.

"Hey..Mairin. Why are you..in here?" Alain yawns while stretching his arms.

"Well I was looking for you everywhere, I looked in all the training rooms, I even had Steven look in the boy's restroom, and-" Mairin says before being interrupted by Alain.

"Why were you looking for me?" he asks, looking at her, torn between telling her to get out so he can go back to sleep and wanting her to stay in here.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you a question." Mairin says, finally remembering her goal.

"What's the question?" Alain asks her.

"Well..um..see….I kind of forgot." Mairin say sheepishly. Alain just looked at her, grabbed her, and lay back down, using her as a giant teddy bear.

"Alain, I'm squished." Mairin squeaks out.

"Hush, go to sleep." Alain mumbled, closing his eyes. Mairin huffed and then soon fell asleep herself.

Well that was cute and adorable, and I know Alain probably seemed a bit closed or mean in some parts, but I thought about it and don't Alain kind of act tsundere or kuudere in the show towards her? I say he acts mostly tsundere, but tell me what you think. Until then bye, byeee.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people and thank you for clicking on this story! Let the show begin!**_

''Alain, do you think a Pokémon who haven't reach their final evolution can still mega evolve? Like a Kirlia, Magicarp, Totodile, or my Flabebe?'' Mairin asks, as she looks at the blue/black haired boy.

"I don't know, Marin. There hasn't been enough research about that." Alain answers, getting slightly annoyed as this was her tenth question in the last five minutes. Mairin nods and looks forward before she turns back to Alain.

''Do you think they mega evolve and get to a higher level, just so they can protect their trainer if needed?" Mairin asks, a finger touching her chin in thought. Alain's eye twitched and he sighed, ignoring Mairin's question and going into his own thoughts.

'When exactly have I allowed this girl to follow me and be my only other traveling companion, well, other than Charizard that is.' He thinks to himself, staring at the dirt path in front of him.

"Alain?'' Mairin calls out. He continues to ignore her and think instead. He thinks about when they first met.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **He had just beaten a girl named Astrid and her Mega Absol and was sitting on a rock, feeding his Charizard when he had heard some noises from the bushes a few feet back. Sighing, he had called for the person to come on out and stop their hiding. He watched as a red haired girl and her Chespin come out from the bushes below. He continued watching as the girl cautiously approached him, not sure if he was friend or foe, but walks up to him all the same, later explaining that he seemed like a person who was nice and was a person that she wanted to get to know.**_

 _ ***Flashback over***_

Although he is still not sure why he allowed her to follow him after that, he should've said no and that would have been that. But yet, he didn't do that. Why he didn't, he doesn't know.

''Alain..'' Mairin says, stepping closer to him. Once again Alain shuts her out and go back into the dwellings of his own mind.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Lysandre had told Alain to go to Hoenn for a mission that required his skills. So he hopped on the first plane out of Kalos to the Hoenn region. And who is there to follow him? The red haired girl known as Mairin, he thought that the girl would opt out and stay in Kalos, but yet here they are.**_

 _ **They were at the ruins and Alain was going back over what Lysandre had wanted when he heard Mairin scream. Putting the recording away and running to where she was, he found that she was okay and breathed a sigh of relief. But maybe that sigh of relief was a bit too early.**_

 _ **He could still remember how he felt when he heard Mairin scream and saw her being blown back from the aftermath of Mega Rayquaza's Draco Meteor. It was like his heart stopped and his arms and legs went on autopilot, diving to catch and save Mairin before she hit the ground, not caring at all about his own self. But yet even after that incident he still couldn't bring himself to get rid of her.**_

 _ ***Flashback over***_

"Alain..are you okay?'' Mairin asks, touching his arm. He only furrowed his brows in concentration as he tried to figure out his thoughts. 'I know that should get rid of her or at the very least not have her by my side all the time. But I can't bring myself to make her leave. Why is that, why can't I?' He was about to come up with the answer when...

''Alain!'' Mairin yells as she tugs a bit on his sleeve. Alain snatches his sleeve back and fixes her with a pointed glare.

''What! What do you want Mairin! Can't you see that I'm thinking right now!" Alain yells his voice sharp and cold. Mairin flinches and backs away from him. "All day you have been asking me annoying questions, can't you just be quiet for once!'' Mairin opens her mouth and closes it again, stepping farther away from him. She looks at the ground, tears seemingly threatening to spill over, one did. Alain watches as the tear falls and hits the ground below. He immediately regretted raising his voice at her, he didn't mean to lose his temper with her, it just happened.

''Mairin, I..." Alain says, reaching out to rub her head, only to have her back away from him. He sighs and gets down to her eye level, making her look at him. ''Mairin, I didn't mean to yell at you. You were only curious and it's alright to be curious." He says as he wipes two stray tears from her cheek. Mairin sniffled and rubs at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"You're not mad at me?" She asks, trying to get her breathing normal again. Alain nods and does the only thing that he could think of to make this situation better, he hugs her. Mairin sniffling stops almost immediately and she hugs him back. She lets go and smiles at him before walking ahead of him to get back on the track of his mission. Alain is still not sure why he allows her to follow him, but for the time being it doesn't matter.

 _ **Okay, there is a MRS ( Marissonshipping ) fanfic to you guys. I also want to give a shout out to some fellow MRS shippers.**_

 _ **PokemonRanger**_

 _ **Sveta Haruka**_

 _ **Modeststroke**_

 _ **Epicocity**_

 _ **Nathy-Kaze-Neko ( did I spell that right, IDK)**_

 _ **Either way that is just some that I want to point out. Please leave a review!**_


End file.
